You and I
by iliketoeatketchup
Summary: Young Lily Potter crosses paths with Scorpius Malfoy again one year after he encounters her at Kings Cross Station. She still holds their first memory close to her heart, but will he only prove to be a disappointment? Summary sucks. Scorpius&Lily pairing
1. Star Crossed

**Authors Note:** The prologue is super long, yes I am aware of that. All characters belong to J.K Rowling except for my OC's. Reviews will be greatly appreciated! I apologize for the poor grammar (haven't had much time to write so I'm a little rusty).

"_Lily honey, wait here by your brothers luggage while your father and I help your brothers board on the train, okay?" Ginny brushed young Lily's stray hair strands from her face. _

_Lily sighed, "Alright mum." She was feeling bummed out that her brothers were all going to school while she had to wait one more year. Although she had her parents, she would mostly be left home alone while her parents were working. Sure she had the house elf to keep her company, but it wasn't quite the same since Kreacher always did as he was ordered to do._

_She poked playfully at James' pet owl Aeries, "You're going to leave me too aren't you Aeries?" Leaning forward she lost her balance and in a split second, she found herself on her knees and Aeries cage crashed onto the floor, releasing the mighty owl from her captivity. Lily gasped, "Aeries no!" She chased after Aeries as he glided across the station._

"_James is going to be so mad at me!" Lily panicked at the thought of her brother livid in the face. She remembered how James' had begged his father all summer for an owl and when he finally received the owl, he was gushing with happiness. _

"_Aeries please come back!" She pleaded hopelessly as she stopped to catch her breath. Looking up she saw that Aeries had landed on the arm of another boy who did not look much older than Lily herself, perhaps a year or two older but not much. He had platinum blonde hair that was slicked back and his eyes were an ice grey shade. His complexion was pale, but there was a smile plastered across his face as he stared at Aeries then Lily._

"_Is he yours?" _

_It took a moment for Lily to realize that the boy was talking to her, she quickly answered, "Oh, yes! Thank you so much, you just saved my life…literally." James' angry face popped up in her head again and she sighed in relief. "Aeries must really like you, it took a month before he let my brother even touch him." The boy helped Lily put the owl back into the cage and latched the lock tight. _

"_Owls are very wise creatures, so they are a little sensitive when it comes to who they can trust, but they eventually warm up to you." He smiled at Lily, "I have to go now, I'm glad I could help you find your owl." With that, he left her alone to go join two adults who wrapped their arms around him; they must have been his parents since the man looked almost identical to the boy but much older and colder in appearance. The woman was planting a kiss on the boy's forehead before allowing him to board the train. Lily blushed slightly; the boy was so nice to her. Even though her brothers were always overprotective and loved her dearly, having a complete stranger her age and of the opposite sex being nice to her was a whole new experience for Lily._

"_Lily! There you are!" _

_She quickly spun around and saw her parents who were breathless from looking around frantically for her, "I thought your mother told you to stay by the luggage sweety." _

_Lifting up Aeries cage, Lily grinned awkwardly, "Aeries got away so I had to catch him or else James' would have been furious!" Her father sighed, "Alright Lily, we'll talk about this later." Her mother grabbed the owl and handed it to her brother who boarded the train. Lily turned back once again to the boy but saw he had already boarded. _

_Somehow, she knew they would cross paths one day, hopefully._

Chapter One

Star Crossed

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat bellowed crisply.

The great hall erupted in cheers and applause, particularly from the Gryffindor table. Lily hurriedly went to join her brother Albus and her cousins Hugo and Rose and beamed, "I was so nervous that I would be sorted into Slytherin or something!"

Albus smiled, "Dad always did say the sorting hat took your choice into account, so naturally, it did."

Rose wrapped her arms around Lily, "Oh Lily! So glad we're all going to be together!"

Lily glanced over at the Slytherin table across from her and she suddenly froze in shock.

While her brother and cousins continued to ramble on and on about how awesome the experience of Hogwarts was going to be for Lily, her attention was completely on someone else.

Blond hair, pale skinned, and the captivating shade of grey eyes.

Lily felt her cheeks flush as she suddenly began to recollect her encounter with the boy one year ago at Kings Cross Station.

Their eyes suddenly crossed paths and Lily quickly turned away, she began to panic, did he notice her staring at him? Oh no, he was going to think the worse of her!

"Lily, your face is like the color of a tomato!" Rose was examining Lily's face now, her hands cupped around her crimson face.

Hugo frowned, "Malfoy just looked over at you Lily."

Lily's eyes widened, "Malfoy?"

Rose nodded, "Yes, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. You don't know him because he's a 2nd year like Albus and I. Our fathers and his father were not on the friendliest terms, but I'm pretty sure Uncle Harry has at least mentioned the name Malfoy once or twice before."

Oh, Lily did recall her father mention how during his second year at Hogwarts, he managed to still beat Malfoy at a game in Quidditch despite being chased by a rogue bludger and his broom being slower than Malfoy's. It was hard to believe that the boy she encountered a year ago, who was so nice to her, is the son of her father's school nemesis.

Albus shrugged, "Malfoy's not too bad, and at least he doesn't act like his dad did. He mostly keeps to himself, and he's quite popular with the girls. Oh and he's smart too, possibly smarter than Rose.

"As if Albus! Malfoy has a long way to go if he thinks he can beat me academically!" Rose snapped quickly at her cousin. "Anyways Lily, don't worry too much about Malfoy because you both aren't going to be seeing much of each other."

Lily felt her heart sink a little; she was hoping that she would get more of an opportunity to cross paths with him.

XxxxX

For the next weeks at Hogwarts, Lily found herself seeing Malfoy once in a while. She would encounter him at the library, but he was often studying or surrounded by girls who literally threw them self's on him. Still, he was level headed and polite; it was his most appealing trait to Lily. He was definitely intelligent, as most of his fan girls used his knowledge as a means to talk to him.

"Scorpius, I need some extra help on my potions homework!"

"Scorpius, I heard you're excellent at transfiguration!"

"Scorpius, can you help me with this problem?"

Despite how obvious their desperation for attention was, he rarely turned any of them down. Lily felt a little embarrassed at how she did not have the courage to approach him or say anything to him. Instead, she had spent the past month sort of kind of stalking him. The more she got to see him and his ways, the more she felt admiration for him.

Why was she so fearful to approach him? Lily practiced what she would say to him for the first time over and over again in her mind.

"Hi, you're the boy who helped me with my owl Aeries at Kings Cross last year right?"

No, he might not remember that incident and that would be the end of it.

"Hi, can you help me with Herbology? Professor Longbottom told me you were the best!"

No, that wouldn't set me apart from his fan girls.

Slumping against a book shelf, Lily sighed loudly to herself, "Lily you bloody idiot, stop over thinking everything! He'll think the worst of you!"

"Lily?"

Lily quickly shot right up and saw herself face to face with her cousin Rose who had three very large books in her arms. Lily couldn't help but be reminded of her Aunt Hermione who is responsible for Rose's book wormy ways.

"Who are you talking about Lily?" Rose's question caught her off guard, she hadn't quite expected their confrontation.

"Oh, nothing I…am not doing too well in Herbology." That was such a lie, Lily was not struggling in any of her classes, well…maybe except potions. Her cousin however saw right through her lie, "Lily, don't lie to me. You've been acting real funny since you got here. You've been all dodgy and I want to know what is up! Is it about a boy?"

Before Lily could say anything she was cut off by a voice behind the book shelf.

"Why do you like me?" Lily flushed red, did he know?

She quickly turned around and peered through the shelves but to her relief, the question was not directed towards her but rather to another girl.

Rose grabbed Lily's shoulder, "Lily! I'm talking to you!"

Lily quickly grabbed her cousin and covered her mouth, "shh! He'll hear you you git!" They both peered through the crack on the book shelf.

Scorpius was standing with his back turned to them, but he was facing a Ravenclaw girl. She had a puzzled look plastered on her face, "Scorpius, I've like you since our first year together. You are so polite and an ideal gentleman."

The girl had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. She had her hands clasped together across her chest and she was staring intently at the boy across from her.

He stared back at her, unmoved by her confession, "You didn't answer my question. You're simply stating the way I am, but not why you like me."

Rose rolled her eyes, "this jerk…."

Lily ignored Rose and fixated her attention to Scorpius, he was…so cool.

The brunette girl was taken aback by his response, "What?"

He quickly cut her off, "Regardless of your reason, I'm sorry but, I'm not interested."

A flush of red came across the girls face and she stormed off in a rush out of the library, Lily couldn't tell whether she was angry or just sad.

"Didn't your parents teach you that eavesdropping was rude, Weasley?"

Lily and Rose quickly backed off from the crack on the book shelf. Rose glanced over at Lily and placed her finger over her mouth as an indication to stay quiet.

"Well I was quite bored and I heard that this was the hottest spot for entertainment. You know, the one man show on breaking girl's hearts."

He smirked, "Happy to entertain you." He turned on his heel and headed for the exit of the library.

Rose frowned, "I can't stand his sarcasm, it's always dripping with malice."

Lily poked her head from the book shelf, and sighed in relief, "That was a close one for me."

The red headed girl grabbed the smaller auburn haired girl, "Alright, your brothers may have rocks for brains, but I don't. You clearly are crushing on Malfoy aren't you?"

Lily's cheek flushed bright red, but she couldn't defend herself, because Rose would see right through it regardless. She finally gave in, "Fine, I do have a…little crush on him."

The admission made Rose gag slightly, "Yuck! And I thought your brothers had bad taste, you're far worse!"

A look of hurt crossed Lily's face and Rose quickly took back what she said, "Kidding! It's just surprising that's all. You don't have any classes with him so I can only assume you find him…physically attractive which is why you have a crush on him?"

Lily wondered whether it would be a wise idea or not to let her cousin in on the first encounter she shared with Scorpius at Kings Cross Station.

Batting her lashes, Lily smiled at the memory, "It's complicated."

**Author's Note:** I know I put humor in as a genre, but it won't be apparent until later chapters so...BEAR WITH ME!


	2. Won't Go Quietly

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! Here is chapter 2 and I hope you guys like it! Remember to review, review=motivation for me so yay everyone wins right ? Anyways, this chapter just came to me and writing it was pretty easy peasy rice and cheesy, so I hope you all like it!

This chapter was inspired by the song Won't go Quietly, because that's how Lily feels ;D

**Chapter 2**

**Won't go Quietly**

Lily swooned at the sight of Scorpius as he glided gracefully on his broom. He's smart, handsome, collected, and now he was athletic. God, could the boy do no wrong?

Rose shook Lily on the shoulder, "We came here to CHEER for Gryffindor, remember?" She pointed a finger at Lily's brother James who was the captain of the Gryffindor team. James was a 5th year, and although he was exceptionally young to be captain, he was very skilled.

Or as her father would put it, "James was a natural as were his parents."

Although Rose reminded her constantly to cheer for her house's team, she couldn't help but fixate her attention on Scorpius. A large group of Slytherin girls were shrieking his name and waving banner that read "I LOVE SCORPIUS MALFOY!" Rose rolled her eyes, "obnoxious much?"

Apparently her comment was heard by one of the girls who flashed a dirty look at Rose who raised an eyebrow that read, 'got a problem mate?' all over it.

The girl apparently took up the challenge and sneered, "Weasley you better keep your comments to yourself, you pretentious bitch."

Lily gripped onto Rose's arm; she knew her cousin had a foul temper when given the opportunity to display it. Pushing away Lily's hand, Rose smirked, "say that again?" The girl opened her mouth to repeat her words but with one swift blow, Rose had slapped the girl square in the jaw.

Lily's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed Rose, "stop It Rose!" The girl quickly recollected herself and lunged at Rose's neck, "How dare you Weasley!"

Albus and Hugo quickly came to Rose's aid and pulled the two angry girls off one another. Albus had his arms around the Slytherin girl; there was a scratch on her cheek which Rose seemed to enjoy inflicting.

Hugo had his arms around his sister who besides some stray strands of disheveled hair, looked perfectly fine.

"Stop it! We came here to support our teams, not to fight!" Albus roared at both girls who fell silent. He glanced at Rose and frowned, "I expect so much more from you Rose." He took Lily's hand and pulled her away to another section of the stand.

"Lily, promise me you'll always stay sweet unlike Rose."

She nodded her head, "Albus, I have a question…"

He nodded his head, an indication for her to proceed with her question, "Why didn't you try out for Quidditch?"

The question seemed to bring him on edge and he eyed the players on their broom, "I'm too young, that's all Lily."

She wasn't stupid; she knew he was lying to her. If Scorpius was allowed to play, so was Albus. She knew how much Albus love Quidditch. She noticed his stare was directly at their older brother, James.

It suddenly clicked, and it all made sense. "James didn't let you."

He broke his fixation and looked at her, "He said maybe…next year or something. It's not fair, I'm just as good as him Lily, and I don't understand why he didn't let me try out!"

Before Lily could offer words of comfort for the visibly upset Albus, a roar of cheers coming from the Gryffindor stand signaled that they had won the game.

Turning her attention away from Albus she saw Scorpius still on his broom, with a solemn expression.

She wondered how he was feeling about losing.

"Yeah! We won!" James was pumping his fist in the air like a champion and all the players ran towards him to hug him for catching the snitch. Even Rose gave him a hug, and Albus who was sulking earlier was no longer upset. They were all huddled up congratulating all the players on their hard work for the game.

"Where's Lily?" James suddenly noticed how she was the only one who didn't run up to him for a hug.

XxxxxX

"Scorpius, you were brilliant out there today, don't feel too down."

Lily shook her head, ugh now she sounded like she pitied him.

While the rest of the Gryffindor house was cheering maniacally for James and the rest of the team, she had snuck away. Maybe she should have at least told James congratulations but she felt he probably got enough of an ego boost from everyone else.

She continued to walk blindly as she began to contemplate to herself.

What did she expect from Scorpius? That was, if they ever even exchange words.

Running her fingers through her long auburn colored hair she groaned, "I can't even do the basics!"

SMACK

Lily fell on her back and she rubbed her forehead vigorously to soothe the pain. Like an idiot, she had walked straight into a wall.

"You should be careful about walking into something as visible as a wall."

That voice, she spun around quickly to see if anyone else was around to make sure the statement was directed towards her. No one else was around, so…he was talking to her.

She spun around and saw Scorpius standing a few feet from her. He was still wearing his Quidditch uniform and an amused look was on his face as he noticed her Gryffindor embroidery on her robe.

"Ah, you're a Gryffindor. Couldn't tell by the way you were walking like you lost something important to you." He couldn't help but smile a little by the puzzled expression on the girls face.

The wall was literally there and she just slammed right into it without even hesitating.

His smile made her feel tingles down her spine. Her knees felt like jelly as she struggled to stand straight. He was actually standing right in front of her, and this was the chance she longed for since their first encounter. This would be redemption for the missed opportunity at the train station.

"I think you were brilliant out there today."

She wanted to smack herself upside for saying such a typical compliment he probably heard every day. Oh geesh, she played this moment over and over again in her head, but this was not coming out the way she planned.

Running his hand through his blond hair he smiled at her, "Thanks, still lost though."

Lily wondered whether or not she should attempt to persuade him that he could give every single Gryffindor player a run for their money. She decided against it, since it wasn't true.

He walked over to her placed a hand over the bump on her forehead, "you should ice that before it bruises and swells up more." The touch of his fingers on her skin made her cheeks flush hot from emotion.

Their eyes were locked on one another and she stared deeply into his grey eyes for what seemed like forever.

Woah, talk about major out of body experience. His other hand reach towards the back of her head and he leaned closer.

She gasped, could it be…he was…going to kiss her?

They were close now; she could feel his cool breath on the tip of her nose now.

She clamped her eyes shut, oh god she didn't think she was ready for her first kiss!

"There you are!"

She quickly sprang away from Scorpius who remained calm. Lily was breathing hard now; her cheeks still crimson from his touch. James walked towards the two and raised an eyebrow when he saw the blond haired boy and his red faced baby sister.

"Why…is he here?" James questioned slowly as he ran his hand over Lily's hot cheeks.

She was at a loss for words and Scorpius answered quickly for her, "She had a large leaf stuck on the back of her hair." He twirled the leaf in between his fingers and Lily realized that he wasn't trying to kiss her earlier, he was only…pulling out a leaf from her hair.

James frowned, "Did he really?"

She quickly nodded, "Yes, he was only helping me." Staring at the two for a few minutes, James finally decided to not press the matter further, "Alright, if you insist then."

Grabbing Lily's hand he pulled her towards the castles entrance. Lily reluctantly followed but not before looking at Scorpius.

Damn it, the chance encounter was ruined! She finally had a chance to talk to him, but once again she waited too long and missed her chance to let him know her name.

No, she wasn't going to wait around until fate would let her have a 3rd chance. Breaking away from her brothers hand, Lily ran towards Scorpius who was already beginning to walk away.

"My name is Lily Potter!" She yelled loudly as she stopped to catch her breath.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to her, "Nice to meet you Lily, my name is Scorpius Malfoy."

She felt her heart flutter, it was about bloody time!

James placed a hand on Lily's shoulders, "great, I hope that this is the last of your interactions together."

This time Lily went along with her brother, but she was too happy to sleep.

This would be the first night where she would finally be able to catch some sleep, because she felt at ease.

**Authors Note:** I really struggled with the concept of the two meeting for the first time but I figure that dragging out their meeting would be plain ole' annoying for people. So I opted for a brief encounter so it wouldn't be so forward. Please review~


	3. Things just got weird

**Authors Note:** So far the chapters all takes place when everyone is still pretty young, but rest assure, I plan to fast forward at least 4 years in the upcoming chapters, I won't state when so you'll just have to wait. This chapter was rewritten because I didn't like the one I came up with first. Remember to review when you read. Thank youuu very much. Enjoy ^^

**Chapter 3**

**Things just got weird**

"Ow! What the..? Rose! What was that for?" Lily was rubbing the top of her head on the spot that her cousin had smacked with a tattered book.

Rose rolled her eyes, "James mentioned seeing you with Malfoy last night."

Lily's eyes widened, she wasn't sure if her brother had really seen from a distance how close Scorpius was to her that night. Did he see it? If so, why hadn't he mentioned anything to her the night previous?

She gulped, "…did he say anything?"

Taking a seat across from Lily, Rose placed the book down on the table, "No, he just said it was a bit odd that's all. He was still blabbering on and on about the Gryffindor's victory, so your secret is still safe."

"Phew, that's good then!" Lily sighed in relief.

Glancing over at the scattered books and parchments around the table, Rose raised an eyebrow, "last minute cramming?"

Cracking open another book, she nodded, "Yes. It slipped my mind that I have a Potions midterm this Friday. I'm dreadfully hopeless when it comes to that subject." Burying her head in her arms, Lily pouted.

Leaning on her right palm, Rose grinned, "Well it's because you're not trying. You keep following Malfoy in secret, I swear Lily, it seems like that's all you've really done since the year started."

Lifting her head, Lily realized her cousin was right.

She hadn't made much of an effort in her studies, it wasn't as if she was failing but she could definitely excel at her academics. As for friends, she mostly stuck by herself or by her cousins or brother.

Shrugging her shoulders, she opened up another book, "I've been doing just fine Rose."

"Please. Name one person you've befriended since the year started. Family members do not count."

Lily closed the book, "Teddy."

"God siblings are practically family too."

Pursing her lips, Lily knew Rose had a point but she never did like allowing Rose to be correct.

"Well, I am pretty sure I can make friends whenever I bloody want!"

Standing up from her seat, Rose gathered her books in her arms "Prove it then."

With that, she was walking out of the library and Lily turned back to her books and review sheets.

Covering her face with her hands she groaned, she really needed to start being more sociable and serious over her school work.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I look at that book?"

Peeking through her fingers, Lily glanced down at the book the girl was pointing at.

"Oh, you mean this?" She picked the book up and handed it to her.

Taking the book, the girl smiled and stretched out an open palm to Lily.

"Thanks. My name is Katherine Longbottom, but only my mum calls me by that, everyone knows me at Kat."

"Longbottom..? Are you Professor Longbottom's daughter?" Lily's eyes widened and stared intently at the girl.

Kat laughed, "Yes, but he still gives me such a hard time just because he expects so much from me. I can't believe we've never met before, daddy always talks about your mum and dad, and he absolutely adores your parents."

Lily smiled, Kat was friendly and she had dark hair like her father. Glancing at her watch, Lily groaned, "Oh god, it's already 8 and I haven't gotten any studying done! At this rate, I'll be lucky if I get a 59 on the midterm…"

Kat pat Lily lightly on the back as a means of comfort, "I was also going to study as well, care if I join?"

Lily's mood lightened instantaneously, "Of course!"

She wrapped her arms around Kat, she suddenly felt a bit of hope at least.

The rest of the evening consisted of rigorous studying and laughter. More students joined in with Kat and Lily and Lily found herself tearing up from laughter as Winnie Finnegan and Kat did impressions of Professor Slughorn falling asleep during class.

Not only did Lily manage to pass her midterm with an 89, she started to sit next to Kat and Winnie in the Great Hall instead of squeezing next to Rose and Albus, after all, she was finally starting to feel like she was fitting in.

"Oh look! There he is!" Winnie gushed as she cupped her hands on her blushing cheeks.

Lily turned around and to her horror; she saw Winnie was pointing directly at Scorpius.

For the past weeks since her conversation with Rose about making friends, she had not seen much of the blond haired boy.

Kat giggled, "He's so cute! Don't we all just fancy him?"

Lily fumbled around words for a response, "Well, he's, alright I guess. I mean, sure, but, no...uhh.."

Grabbing Lily cheek, Winnie began to pinch it, "poor widdle Lily is tongue tied by the sight of him!"

Grabbing the other cheek, Kat grinned, "looks like our Lily is madly in love with him, looks like we have to back off then~!"

Jerking away from both girls who was now laughing hysterically, Lily's flush only added onto the redness that the pinching already created.

Rubbing her cheek, she frowned, "Don't announce it so loudly! It's supposed to be a secret; I would be in a bloody pickle if he ever heard about that!"

Packing up her bag, Winnie giggled, "Oh don't worry about it, there are a lot of girls who like him, so he doesn't get fazed over that anymore."

Joining Winnie, Kat chimed in, "True true. But seriously Lily, we totally support you all the way! Just fill us in on your turbulent romance alright?"

They both erupted in giggles again and Lily rolled her eyes, "You two are crazy. He'll never know and that is that! There will be no turbulent romance!"

"Turbulent romance? Oh does our Lily have a boyfriend?"

She spun around and saw James hovering over her with Teddy Lupin next to him. Teddy and James were inseparable despite the age difference. While Teddy was the one to crack the tid bit, James face was plastered with a serious expression.

"Lily, who is he?" His voice got serious and Lily gulped nervously.

James was usually carefree and outgoing, but he was also extremely overprotective of his sister.

Noticing the tension, Teddy grabbed James' arm, "Who are you? Her father?" He laughed at his own joke hoping to ease off tension.

Kat and Winnie laughed along nervously, "Lily was just talking about how much she admired Lysander Scamander's hair style, so we were just being silly and making a bigger deal out of it."

Staring inquisitively at his sister, James sighed, he knew that "hair admiration" was far from a "turbulent romance" so he knew a lie when he heard one. Still, by the way Teddy was gripping tightly on his arm; he knew that Lily was not ready to tell him everything.

He smiled at Lily before ruffling her hair hastily, "Alright then punk, Slughorn told me you did fantastic on your midterm. You've made me real proud Lily."

She pushed his hand off her hair and started to comb through the tangles with her fingers.

"Thank you father." She replied back sarcastically.

Packing up her bag, she hurriedly joined Winnie and Kat and rushed off to their next class together.

XxxxX

"Alright, next time I say don't bloody mention something, don't!  
>Her two friends smiled sheepishly, "Okay our bad okay?"<p>

All three of them were sitting in their seats and Lily was stirring the bubbling cauldron. "Alright good, Kat hand me the lace wing flies." Unbeknownst to her, Kat handed her over needle eyes which, when Winnie tossed into the cauldron, caused a putrid odor to blow up in front of Lily's face.

The entire class screamed as they ran out, and Lily sputtered loudly before passing out from the odor.

XxxxX

Jumping upright from the bed, Lily pulled the white curtain quickly to observe where she was.

The hospital wing? Why on earth…oh no wait, the memories started to come back to her. The entire class yelling and that foul odor.

Hearing footsteps she quickly laid down again and closed her eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

Cracking one eyes open, she saw Scorpius Malfoy at the entrance.

"Oh merlin, why now?" She was pretty sure she smelled awful from that stink bomb she unleashed earlier.

Glancing over at her, she quickly closed her eyes but it was too late.

"Trying to get out of class by being 'sick' Potter?"

Her heart almost ripped out of her chest, he just addressed her by her **name**.

Opening her eyes she sat up straight, "well, not intentionally. I really do have a valid excuse…"

He looked fine to her, so why was he here?

It was as if he read her mind because he swiftly gave a response, "I came here for you actually."

Lily's eyes widened, "Really…?" She managed to sputter out a response even though she really felt like her head was about to pop right off.

"Professor Slughorn wanted you to come to his office as soon as you were conscious. He personally asked me to escort you." He answered coolly to her and it brought her back to earth.

She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, but she did expect a reason to him coming for her. She had to be realistic of course.

Hopping off the bed, she joined him by his side as they both began to walk together. Lily noticed how he was slightly taller than her, and how their strides were both in unison.

XxxxX

"Professor, I've bought her. I will be going now." Before he could leave, Slughorn opened his mouth to protest.

"Oh please Mr. Malfoy, stay. I have a proposal for the both of you."

Lily touched the ends of her hair nervously, Slughorn noticed her nervous action.

"Oh Miss. Potter don't worry, you're not in any sort of trouble. I just thought that I would recommend you a tutor in Potions."

Her mouth suddenly dropped, "…what?"

Slughorn sighed, "I do admit that I was mildly surprised by your grade for the midterm, you were struggling quite a bit in the beginning of the year, but I can see you have potential. You just need some guidance that's all."

Gesturing at Scorpius, his eyes twinkled, "Mr. Malfoy, you're always lending a hand for your class mates. I thought it would be fitting that would help Miss Potter with her class."

He nodded, he knew most of the time the girls who asked for help, didn't really need help. They just wanted 10 minutes of his attention. Still, he was in good graces with Slughorn, and he did aspire to remain on good terms with him…

"That seems like an excellent idea Professor."

XxxxX

"Lily you lucky duck!" Kat and Winnie were both jumping up and down excitedly for the red faced Lily.

They had both intended to visit her at the hospital wing but saw Scorpius entering and decided that sneaking around seemed to be a fitting idea.

Not long after Lily hurried out of the office, did they both pounce on her and forced her to spill the beans.

"It's strictly for school!" She protested but it was futile, both girls were skipping around singing "Malfoy and Potter sitting on the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…!"

"What the devil…?"

They stopped skipping and saw Rose Weasley with a large textbook in her arms.

"Lily you already snogged him? But you're only 10!"

Lily shook her head quickly, "I'm almost 11! And no, don't be preposterous Rose."

Rose shifted the books in her arms as she struggled to keep them from spilling out of her arms, "Surely something is up, or else you two wouldn't be making such a scene." She gestured over at Kat and Winnie who were previously singing the song.

Lily turned to her two friends, "I'll catch up with you two later in the common room. Don't mention a bloody word to anyone, especially not James or Albus!"

Running up to Rose, she grabbed on the books that were about to fall to the ground, "It's nothing, Slughorn just advised me a tutor."

Freezing in her steps, Rose raised an eyebrow, "He did? Who?"

"Malfoy."

Rose froze in her steps, "What? Why?"

Lily sighed; she could tell Rose's outburst was mostly out of jealous that Slughorn did not recommend her instead as a tutor.

She knew how competitive Rose was, especially when compared to Scorpius.

"Well, maybe he just didn't think you would be a viable tutor since we're related." Lily hoped her words would help the livid faced Rose convince herself that that was the reason.

"Well, that is true. I guess you must pretty jolly since you fancy him so much." Rose chuckled softly.

She nodded slowly, true, having him as a tutor would be just the thing she needed to get to know him more, but Lily couldn't help but wonder how Scorpius felt about it.

**Authors Note**: Okay guys, I promise that after this chapter, it will get much more interesting! I swear :P


End file.
